Night Terrors
by calicoskies4ever
Summary: Lex is having nightmares. Clark is worried, but Lex won't talk. Can Clark save him from whatever Lex is hiding in the deep corners of his mind?


Lex Luthor tossed and turned, twisting, knotting the blankets, and pulling the sheet off of the bed, where he and Clark lay. His sleep was plagued with nightmares. Clark had been watching him for the past few nights. He was beginning to become concerned. The Kent boy knew that the dreams had something to do with Lionel. Lex had cried out "Father" and "Daddy," and "no," several times.  
  
"Lex," Clark touched his lover's sweaty chest with soft lips. The kids in the locker room always joked about Lex. They mainly did it to piss Clark off, but what they didn't know, or more importantly, didn't care; they didn't know how much it hurt the boy.   
  
"So, Kent?" A football player, who towered over even Clark, not that he was afraid or anything, tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"You're friends with, Lex Luthor, Right?" Clark nodded. "Are you more than friends?"  
  
"Hmm?" Clark could never admit to his homosexuality in school. Lex understood, and even encouraged him to keep the secret.  
  
"So, have you ever seen him with his shirt off? Pants?"  
  
"We went swimming in his pool a few times."  
  
"So um, does he have hair, anywhere on his body? I mean 'cause it he doesn't then maybe he's just a giant 12-year-old."  
  
"Giant for sure," Clark mumbled under his breath. "Look, it's none of your business, but if you wanna know so much, just ask him." Clark walked away. But he could hear people whisper as he passed in the hallways.  
  
"Isn't he going out with Lex, Luthor?"  
  
"Gross, give me a nice buff football player with a full head of blond hair any day."   
  
"Dad, no." Lex whimpered in his sleep. Clark wasn't sure if he ought to wake him or not. Sometimes, Lex got angry when he woke up from nightmares. Granted, that was when Clark asked what had happened. But the nightmares were starting to interfere with Lex's day to day life. He wasn't sleeping much at night, and so during the day he was tired, and made mistakes. Lionel had come in from Metropolis and suggested that Lex take a vacation, but "Metropolis's favorite son" would hear of no such thing.  
  
"I'm fine dad, really." He lied. Lex didn't worry if his father believed the lie or not, there was more behind what he was saying. Lex was really saying, "I know you're trying to either get me fired, or have me put in the Loony bin again."  
  
"Lex, if you need help, you shouldn't be afraid to ask for it."  
  
"Sure, like when I was ten and all the kids called me "Mr. Clean," and "That Star Trek Guy. Guess I was the only Trekie in Excelcisior. When I asked you to help me then. . ."  
  
"Lex," Lionel interrupted. "I didn't come here to listen to another story about your tortured childhood, and how I failed you as a father." Lex had responded by leaving the office and going to his study. Once inside, he locked the door. Clark entered through the window, to see Lex staring intensely at a pool ball. He aimed, shot two, maybe three, times as hard as necessary. Of course, the ball bounced off the edge of the table inches away from the pocket. The rock, however, (the white ball for those of you who don't know) dropped neatly into the pocket he was aiming for.  
  
"Shit!" Lex shouted and broke a pool cue, which probably cost more than Clark's whole family wardrobe put together, over his knee. Lex clenched his teeth, his face was red, and if he had them, the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck would have been standing up.  
  
"I guess asking if everything is okay, would be a stupid question," Clark joked, stroking Lex's shoulder. The older man pushed him away.  
  
"Not now, Clark, I'm playing pool here."  
  
"Sort of. Look, we need to talk. The kids at school—"  
  
"What, now?"  
  
"They asked me if— I mean, it was so stupid, but I wanted to forget all about my self restraint and just cream them all."  
  
"Some day you will." Lex dropped the pieces of the cue and put his hands on the younger boy's shoulder, he started to massage them, expertly. "Some day, they'll be fat guys with reseeding hair lines working at a bowling alley and we, well, that's up to you.  
  
"If I'm gonna do it, I want to do it myself, I don't need your help in order to get a good job."  
  
"Of course not. But what I'm telling you is that these guys will spend their vacations drinking beer and watching TV in their boxers. You and me, I. . ." Lex always corrected himself when he spoke in a way he considered to be imperfect. "We could go anywhere and everywhere. Maybe one day you'll even be able to take me on vacation, instead of the other way around." Clark gave off a weak smile. Lex's hands moved lower on the boy's body. They landed on his gut. Lex's fingers squirmed and dug into Clark's stomach.  
  
"Stop, Lex," Clark laughed, but they both knew he didn't mean it. Clark pushed back against the older man's crotch. He rubbed his jean covered ass over Lex's tailored trousers. He felt the lump start to grow immediately.  
  
"Shhh." Lex whispered into the young boy's hair. "I love you Clark," it was the first time he had dared tell that to anyone since the whole thing with Helen. Truthfully it was so much a thing, as a disaster. Clark stopped pretending to pant, Lex liked to think that the lovemaking which wore him out completely, made Clark somewhat tired. He didn't care if it was fake, as long as the orgasm was real.  
  
"Lex? I. I—"  
  
"Shhh. That didn't need a response. You're in high school for crying out loud. I know how hard that can be, believe me."  
  
"I do love you Lex. It's just that I feel like if I say it, and then somebody's bound to find out the truth about us. I don't wanna get you in trouble, I don't want. . ."  
  
"You don't want people to talk about you behind your back. And worse, you don't want them to tease you to your face."  
  
"Yeah, sorry."  
  
"Shhh, it's okay. Let's take this nice and slow, alright?" Lex looked down at his lover, waiting for the response.  
  
"I don't know if I can even do this at all. Maybe we need a break."  
  
"Fine! My father doesn't want me! Helen didn't want me! You don't want me! NOBODY GIVES A FUCK ABOUT ME!"  
  
"Lex please, you're the best friend I ever had."  
  
"Great, friend, that's all I am to you, a friend who you fool around with when Lana won't get your rocks off?"  
  
"Lex, snap out of it." Clark slapped the bald man. He was immediately sorry, but there was nothing he could do to go back in time and change it. "I—I'm sorry."  
  
"Clark, maybe you should go."  
  
"No, Lex I love you, I do, but"  
  
"But you want to be my secret boyfriend."  
  
"No! I just—I'm just not ready to get up on stage at open mike night at the Talon and scream it." Lex laid his head against Clark's chest.  
  
"I'm sorry too, Clark. I over reacted. My father was here today, before you came."  
  
"Yeah, I saw him pulling out of the driveway when I came in." Lex stood up from the bed so suddenly that even Clark fell over.  
  
"He didn't see you, you know, did he?"  
  
"Of course not. I slow down to human speed about half a mile from here."  
  
"Be careful, Clark. If something happened. God, I don't know what I would do." The two men lay together sleepily. Lex was the first to fall asleep. Clark decided to watch over him. Something was wrong, and it was up to Clark to figure it out.   
  
Lex Luthor tossed and turned, twisting, knotting the blankets, and pulling the sheet off of the bed, where he and Clark lay. His sleep was plagued with nightmares. Clark had been watching him for the past few nights. He was beginning to become concerned. The Kent boy knew that the dreams had something to do with Lionel. Lex had cried out "Father" and "Daddy," and "no," several times.  
  
"Lex," Clark touched his lover's sweaty chest with soft lips. "It's okay now; I'm here baby. I'm here."  
  
"Don't go," Lex whimpered in his sleep and pulled Clark into a bear hug. 


End file.
